Batman Beyond
by wafflebat
Summary: The Batman has finally been taken down and has left a wake of pain in his absence. One person steps over the line to get vengeance on the man that killed his father. Title has no realtion to Batman Beyond the Series.


**Batman Beyond**

**Summary:** The Batman has finally been taken down and has left a wake of pain in his absence. One person steps over the line to get vengeance on the man that killed his father.

**Author's Note:** I got this idea a few years ago and changed some things around to make it fit present day. I decided to start the story back up. Let me know what you guys think of it.

**For those Wondering:** No this **has noting to do with the Batman Beyond Series**. I used the title because it fits with what I'm going to do.

I know it's really out there. I broke a lot of rules in order to write it. You'll see what I mean once you read it.

Like all my Justice League stories this one has no connection to the other ones and like I said before, breaks some rules, but I had to do it in order for the end result and the plot of the story to work.

**This story is set 12 years after Starcrossed. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Justice League or DC Comics related… however… my own characters I do own. You'll know who they are once you see them. I can't spoil the story here…

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Disappear

"It always hurt when a loved one is lost…"

Thomas Wayne sat silently next to his mother crying into her shoulder as he heard these words echo through out his ears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing… why? Why had this happened? His father was such a good person… out for the right thing. Why was it always those who did god that got the hard end of the deal?

"Always taking the time to lend a helping hand…"

They had no idea. None of them had any idea… Thomas sniffled hard as he buried his face into his mother even deeper. Her blue eyes looked down in concern for her child as she gently stroked his hair remembering the night that it had happened.

**-Flashback-**

"NO! BRUCE!" screamed the Princess Diana of Themyscira, as Batman fell off the exploding building while in pursuit of the insane Gotham villain, the Joker. She flew as fast as she could catching the Dark Knight in her arms before he landed to his death on the pavement.

The Cape Crusader thanked his savior, "Thank you."

The Amazon beauty smiled back, "You're welcome."

A red blur soon appeared next to the two Leaguers as they touched back down to the ground safely, "You guys alright?"

Diana nodded and Batman looked back at the Scarlet Speedster. That was enough of an answer for the Flash.

"Any suggestions Bats?" Flash asked, "This is your city."

Batman looked as if he was considering a deep answer, but only replied, "The Jolly Jack."

"Huh? This isn't time for candy—" Flash started.

"No," Batman said roughly pulling out a small, what looked to be almost like a small computer and held it up for Flash and Diana see, "This is where the Joker is. Remember when he came by Metropolis in that car?"

"Yea… but what does that have to do with—"

"Did you notice the logo on the side?" said Batman not really expecting an answer from his question; "It had a Jolly Jack phone number and logo on the doors. I did some digging and the company went out of business a few years back. They used to use cars and trucks for deliveries. When they went out of business they left the vehicles there."

"So? He could have gotten it—"

"I also placed a tracking clip on the car," he hit a button on the mini computer he had and it showed a blinking red dot on his digital map in a place that read 'The Jolly Jack' in small white letter.

"Oh…" said Flash with a sheepish grin, "Then why'd he lure us here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Diana clearly, "Whatever he stole is hidden at the Jolly Jack. He lure us here so even if he was caught we wouldn't find it."

"This guys suppose to be insane," said Flash, "Don't give him that much credit."

"You're not giving him enough," stated Batman, "He's smarter than he appears…"

**-End Flashback-**

If only it had ended there that night. If only they hadn't gone out following the Joker… if only… no… she could 'if only' all she wanted. That still would not change the truth.

Diana sighed heavily as the ceremony continued and looked down at her son. He head was buried in her arms and she could feeling his shaking, almost taste his tears. Placing a soothing hand on his back, she gently rubbed her hand up and down it to soothe the young child that was hers and Bruce's.

Now to live the world with one parent instead of two…

Her soft blue eyes, still filled with tears drifted up towards Clark Kent, sitting next to Thomas. Clark offered a concerned friendly smile and placed a hand on Diana's shoulder as she felt her own wave of tears coming on.

Clark pulled her into a light embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

Feeling as helpless as ever, Clark wished he could have been there… to help Bruce instead of watched what had happened…

**-Flashback-**

"Are you sure he's inside Batman?" questioned the Man of Steel.

Batman raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Of course I'm sure. Now," he kicked open the door with one powerful kick of his dark boots and the door came crashing down, a wake of dust flying out from underneath it.

The place was deserted. Dusty littered the walls, floors and objects. Smiling faces, the Jolly Jack logo, were rotting away and still smiling as the League entered. Each stepped they took echoed through out the abandoned factory.

"What exactly did the Joker take?" asked Green Lantern, his ring portraying a green light onto the floor searching for a thermal pattern.

"Stolen chemicals from Wayne Enterprises," Batman answered coolly, "Joker is famous for a Laughing Gas that causes it's victim to die laughing, leaving a smile planted on their face."

"So your guessing he's trying to make more?" Asked Shayera. She was now on regular missions with the Justice League. It had taken a good long time, week's months and even years to regain the trust she had lost from the team, but she had it back, and vowed to never lose it again.

Batman's posture stiffened, "My guess is he's trying to either… one: Make more. Or two: Create something new that I _don't_ have a cure to."

The Martian Man Hunter hovered along Batman as his eyes narrowed around the room, "Which risk is greater?"

Batman did not answer.

The League took the silence as their answer, and not a good answer. Each member looked around at the other. Only the founding seven were allowed on this mission and each of them was wondering if they should have gone or not. Batman had told them, the Joker was always a cause for alarm.

"Wait."

The League stopped and turned around to face J'onn.

"What is it?" asked Diana urgently.

J'onn allowed his eyes to glow a dark yellow, then spoke silently, "Someone is watching us."

"Shield your eyes!" demanded Batman as he pulled out a black ball and threw it on the ground.

The League didn't need telling twice. They covered they're eyes as Batman slammed the black ball to the ground. Immediately a white light emerged from it, as if it were a giant picture flash.

"ACK!"

There was the sound of someone dropped from something. After waiting five seconds, Batman lowered his cape that was shielding him, to see his prey. He smiled to himself. He knew the old light trick would get the Joker out of hiding and it had.

Getting up rubbing his eyes was the Joker, laughing madly even though he had just fallen off a catwalk above them.

"Joker…" Batman growled.

**-End Flashback-**

Clark felt almost as if his chest was going to explode with grief. Diana cried into him and Thomas was crying into Diana as the ceremony for the loss of Bruce Wayne continued. Wally West peeked his head up to the other side of Clark.

"Is Diana okay?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Clark shook his head, "Do you have any tissues?"

Wally handed Clark a flower printed tissue box. The man smiled and looked at Diana, "Diana… here… it's alright…" he said as she lifted her face and he dried her tears.

She tried to answer but nothing could escape her lips. She merely nodded and pulled Thomas into a tighter embrace he sobbed. She stroked his black hair that was Bruce's. She looked down at her son's eyes, which were Bruce's. She hugged Thomas even tighter as she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"C-C-Clark…" Diana wined.

Clark smiled weakly in hopes to clam Diana down. He brushed her blonde hair out of her wet face. Yes blonde. In order to help keep Bruce's identity and so Diana wasn't flooded by media if she had married Bruce as Wonder Woman, when her and Bruce got married, Bruce had made a hollo-watch for her. When she placed it on it made her long black hair appear to be long blonde hair. She was still Diana, Diana Reeves Wayne to the public but no one would guess she was Wonder Woman. Shayera also had a hollo-watch for her wings when she wanted to go out.

"Diana… it's…" no it wasn't okay. Clark sighed deeply, "Diana just… calm down."

Saying it was okay was like saying that Bruce was not dead. Was saying that he would come back, sly smile on his face and throw a sarcastic bite out to Flash. But none of that was to happen…

**-Flashback-**

"Hello Batsy!" said the Joker with a laugh as he stood up, brushing himself off from his fall off the catwalk thanks to Batman's Blind Disk.

Batman gave no response.

"No witty come back today?" Joker questioned.

"Surrender!" shouted Superman.

Joker began to cackle madly, "Surrender? Ha! Where's the fun in _that_?" he laughed some more, Batman glaring at him, the Joker cleared his throat, "Catch me first…"

And with that the Joker started to run. Flash was on it faster than anyone else. He caught up with the insane clown in no time but stopped as a baby doll thrown from the Joker came his way.

"Huh?"

"Flash!" cried Shayera as she sprung into action, "It's a bo—"

Before the winged woman could say what was held inside the baby doll, it exploded in the Scarlet Speedster's face.

"FLASH!"

Flash fell out cold.

Shayera raised her cackling mace, electricity surging through it like one big bug zapper. Joker looked the least bit worried as the rest of the League came charging at him. Green Lantern stayed behind to see if Flash was alright.

Sending out her war cry, Shayera slammed Joker into the wall with her mace. Shayera hovered over him for a moment satisfied with the blood trickling down his mouth. Superman stopped as did Wonder Woman once the blast had been struck. Neither of them thought it right to fight someone like the Joker, especially with powers such as there's… even though the Joker had been tricky for them.

"Just come in quietly and— BATMAN DON'T!" shouted Superman as Batman slammed Joker to the wall most likely whispering something threatening to him.

"Batman…" Superman began, "Joker isn't worth it. He's defeated. Throw him into Arkham and be done with it."

"So he can get out once more and kill more innocent lives!" spat Batman. The League wasn't sure if they had seen him this angry, "Not going to happen… I'm finishing this… now…"

Joker started to laugh, "Right. Sure… go ahead Bat-Breath! Finish me off…"

Batman raised his fist to punch Joker… punch him hard enough to knock him out for days. But he was too consumed in his own state… Batman didn't see what was coming.

**-End Flashback-**

Clark snapped out of his remembrance. The funeral was now moving towards the burial sight. He was dreading this moment. Seeing Bruce's tombstone and his casket lowered into the ground… makes it… final…

He gently tapped Diana on the shoulder that looked up startled, "Diana…"

She nodded and stood up, straightening her skirt to hide her tears. Thomas still remained in his seat starring ahead as if someone had hit him over the head.

Wally and John came over to Diana and smiled helping walk her to the car that would take them to Gotham Gardens where Bruce would be put to rest next to his parents.

Shayera and Clark remained behind, to help Thomas who seemed determined to stay in his seat. After looking at each other, a silent nod to them that Shayera was to try first.

"Tom…" she began.

The boy didn't look at her. He had the same tolerance and ignorance that Batman could use and Thomas, knew how to use it very well.

"Please Tom…" Shayera begged not noticing the three figures coming up from behind her, "We need to get to the car."

"I'm not going…" Thomas said in a monotone looking straight ahead.

"Oh yes you are."

Clark and Shayera turned they're heads to see some of Bruce's closest friends and family. Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake, all whom were young adults that were once a main roll in Bruce's crime fighting life. Now they each had branched off starting their own line of work else where instead of the streets of Gotham.

Thomas looked up at Dick, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Dick wanted to smile. He was so much like Bruce, "Come on… you know what you're doing isn't right Tom… go join your mother in the car, please."

Thomas didn't answer, he looked straight ahead, "I thought you guys of all people would understand…"

Barbara bent down, looking Thomas right in the eyes, "Tom… we do understand. But doing this isn't right."

Tim placed a hand on Thomas' shoulder. He hadn't talked to Bruce in a while since the Joker incident, almost 10 years ago… he was now in his twenties Barbara and Dick in their thirties, but he felt that if he told Bruce's son, the message would still get through.

"Tom," he began, "I know what it feels like to loose a parent. To feel alone… but you don't have to take your sadness and make it hate. That would only be doing what all the criminals you father fought hard to get rid of would do," Thomas looked up at him with glassy eyes, "Sometimes the little things show how much a person cares for another… sometimes just doing the right thing, no matter how hard it is for the person on the other end, is what's best… I learned… learned it the hard way and I feel that… that you shouldn't have had to…"

Thomas looked up at Tim and gave in. He grabbed Tim by the neck, fearing if he'd let go he'd fall into a black hole and never come out. Tim was a little taken back but picked up Thomas as they made their way to the car.

Shayera carefully turned to the Man of Steel as the three former Batman students and his son walked off, "Everything okay?" she asked Clark who was in deep though.

**-Flashback-**

"BATMAN!" screamed Superman.

Batman was too wrapped up in his thoughts to see it. Joker laughing reaching into his jacket with out the Batman taking any notice, pulling out a gun and—

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Wonder Woman planted in the ground.

As the gunshot rang through out the abandoned candy factory. It was as if time had stopped. J'onn stopped, his eyes widen with fear. Green Lantern who was helping Flash up looked on, as if his worst nightmare had come true… Flash looked a sickening white.

Shayera dropped her mace that sparked when it hit the floor and bounced into Superman's foot. The Man of Steel stood transfixed on the spot, mouth aghast. This wasn't happening…

Wonder Woman's eyes filled with tears as reality hit her.

Joker's laugh began to consume the factory. Batman had lost his grip on the Clown Prince of Crime as he stared back at him… his hands dropped the Joker as he fell to one knee clutching his chest where the bullet had sunken in.

"YOU _MONSTER_!" screamed Diana in tears as she went for Joker.

However, Wonder Woman, who was blinded by sadness, moved at a slower speed and the Joker took advantage of it. He ran past her and pushed Superman out of the way. Coming back to his senses the Man Faster Than a Locomotive sprung into action chasing the insane clown.

Shayera grabbed her mace and flung herself into flight, as Green Lantern flew next to her. Flash sped off to aid them while J'onn went over to Batman whose face was that of shock.

Joker ran and laughed. Flash cut off his exit to and the rest of the League circled around him.

"Joker!" hissed Superman, "Enough!"

"No… no thank you," he told them pulled out a gray box with a big red button, "One more thing… the Grand Finale!"

"You're insane!" cried Shayera.

Joker chuckled, "Why thank you…" Shayera began to make a move, "Oh no! One move and this place goes BOOM!" he laughed, "That's right… it will explode before ole Batsy can hobble out to safety with Alienator over there…"

"GRAB HIM!" ordered Superman.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the Joker laughed as the League all headed towards him hitting the button.

"NO!" shouted Superman.

And then… the whole place lit up. With a loud crack the Jolly Jack started melting. Flames, smoke, explosions all ringing through out the ears of the Justice League.

Joker's laughter present the whole time as he disappeared with a laugh in the flames.

Shayera and John, who had been flying… were thrown back into the waters of Gotham due to the explosion. Superman was slammed back into the wall along with Flash.

Wonder Woman tried to fight the explosion but found herself blown backwards as well, "AHH!"

She hit the pavement outside. Rubbing her head gently, she looked back up at the building with hot tears streaming down her face, "NO! _BRUCE_!" she called out.

She didn't care if someone heard his name. She didn't care if he couldn't be Batman because of it. She only cared that he was alive…

But unfortunately… the blast only had taken away his time on Earth.

**-End Flashback-**

"Clark?" Shayera whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I asked if you were alright," she said with concern.

Clark took notice of the look in her eyes, "I'm alright. Just… just thinking…"

**-Few Hours Later-**

The service had been over for sometime now but Thomas still remained at his father's grave. His body was never found and only a picture of him was inside the casket. Clark and John had planned the paper article he held in his hand about his father's death so that no one would think Bruce Wayne and Batman were one in the same.

It was simple. Batman had died in the fire, his service had been the pervious day by the Justice League and Bruce Wayne's death was he went driving by to meet a friend, took a short cut past the Jolly Jack and him, along with a few other innocents had been killed by the Joker's madness.

"I just don't know what to do with out you…" Thomas told the grave of his father, "How can did you handle it?" he said turning his head towards his grandparents graves, "How did you handle loosing your world Dad?"

Thomas fell on his knees and cried. He looked up at his father's tombstone that read 'Bruce Wayne'. He placed his head on I and cried like he used to cry when he was younger and scared.

"I don't know what to do Dad…" Thomas wined, "Why'd you have to leave me? _WHY_!"

He slammed his fist to the sloppy wet ground, mud splattering all over. He didn't care. He just wanted his father back. His friend, his mentor, his… his world. He wanted it back.

It was then when Thomas stood up looking still at the grave knowing what he had to do. He had to finish what his father started. And he would finish it…

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how did you guys enjoy that? Oh killing of Batman burned my little heart so badly! He's my favorite! But I had to do it in order for the plot line to work… tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Suggestion? Comment?

Drop a review….


End file.
